Misinformed
by Charlockle
Summary: Charlton is a 17 year old student who recently moved to Japan from his hometown, London. He made a lot of tough decisions in his life in England, but now that he's moved to Japan, everyone takes him as he appears. It turns out, that they're very misinformed. Now he's a Host at Ouran Academy for the rich and beautiful, but can he really fit in. OC X ? Possible OC X OC in the future.
1. Chapter 1 Misunderstanding

**Charlockle: Right! Now that I've deleted my old account, I can get to writing and uploading without ANY dilemmas! First on my list, will be 'OHSHC Fan fiction!' This is weird because, the majority of fan fictions on my laptop are Death Note orientated, so I don't really know why I'm doing this first.**

**I tend, as a warning, to post chapters while I'm still writing them, so when I get writer's block; it hits my stories pretty hard. Sorry. **

**So, a new fan fiction, and a new OC! This story might be a bit controversial, but, that's just how I write, I guess. *shrugs***

**Enjoy!**

_It's strange, what one will do when they are in their teenage years. Most kids live their lives without doubting themselves, but when they become teenagers, this stops being the case. We are left, in these years, so discover ourselves. We are asked, in these years to question ourselves._

_I myself am one of those people, who has been asked all the questions in the books, and who has been changed dramatically by some of these questions. I don't see myself as having changed though. I think I've evolved._

_"My name is Charlton Holmes."_

"Somebody help me!"

It was terrifying. The thundering of feet along the well polished floor (I would have to pay the janitor for that later), the bellowing voices of tens, nay, hundreds, of carnivorous beasts, the smell of dripping sweat just feet behind me.

My legs were tiring, my throat throbbing from the continuous shouts for help, as I ran through the corridor as fast as I could to try and prise myself away from the crowd of footballers and class reps behind me. It was like _hell._

I thought this school would be different. Ouran Academy, home to an average of two hundred students- of the majority would be girls. However, the lack of boys was certainly made up for by their rather...I could say _brutal_ ways of dealing with newbies.

Oh, you probably don't understand what's going on do you?

The name's Charlton Holmes. I'm a seventeen year-old, born and raised in the good old London Town; recently moved to the country of Japan only a few weeks ago. I'm not at all rich, and all the money I get comes from my older brother, as I no longer live with my parents. He pays for my tuition fees, and food.

Why am I being chased down a corridor by a huge mass of boys? Well, I had a bit of a bad encounter a while earlier with a fashion designer's 'famous daughter' or something. It was nothing bad, I assure you! I only accidentally knocked her down two flights of stairs. Apparently, she was popular enough so that the entire idiotic, male population of the school had decided to get revenge for her by becoming her 'knight in shining armour' and hunting down the 'disgusting fiend'.

I gathered that the 'fiend' was not the one who had knocked me into the girl in the first place.

Anyway, it's not a good start considering this was my first day.

The seemingly endless corridor suddenly came to a tight turn, meeting its end before making me swing around into a whole new corridor. I had an image replaying in my head of slipping over on a banana peel and the world ending right there.

Tears formed around the edges of my eyes. I was not at all the athletic, and my eyes were burning from the heat of the day thanks to my bad eye condition.

I took in a deep gasp of breath and quickened up my pace the moment a sharp pain hit off the top of my head. A projectile, of course.

Leaving it behind me, I ran as fast as I could up to a sign hanging from the ceiling about fifteen meters down the hall. Underneath it stood a large door, and when I read the hanging sign it made it seem like a worthwhile door to pass through.

"Music room...three?" I stumbled as I stopped and pushed my hand down on the handle. Taking a quick look behind me I saw the boys had somehow stopped dead in their tracks and were staring at me with wide eyes.

The odd murmur of "Is he really going in there?" and "Probably looking for more girls to attack." made me reconsider entering, but before I could turn back a fresh scent of rose petals and honey blossoms dragged me through the door.

What I saw when I got in nearly knocked me out of my senses.

In a way, it was like heaven.

Instead of the music room I had anticipated, what I now stood in was nothing but a large ball-room type place scattered with what looked like all the females in the school, and very, very few boys. (The boys in general seemed to be doing their own distant thing, and what's more, I couldn't remember seeing any of them before in my life!) It was completely, utterly perfect-

"Excuse me Sir, but would you like some help with anything?"

I flinched and held out my fingers to make the sign of the cross in front of my face. Who stood before me now, completely out of the blue, was a rather feminine looking boy with short brown hair. In his hands he held a silver tray covered in the most beautiful teacups and cakes I had ever seen in my life. The smile on his face was nice too, and his eyes were large, shining, and-dare I say it-, adorable.

He seemed amused by my sudden recoil and laughed lightly, "My name is Haruhi Fujiyoka, is this your first time in the Host Club sir?"

There was something weird about this guy. His voice was low but had a sort of quiet, dreary hint to it, and he was just too damn cute-looking to be a football type. "Hmm...You're a girl aren't you?" I lowered my fingers and tilted my head to the side so I could put my finger on my lip and think straight, "Boys aren't usually this sophisticated, and you're way too curvy at the waist." Besides, every boy in the school was after me right about now.

It wasn't till Fujiyoka froze and began to turn a slight shade of pink that I realised I'd been speaking out loud. "I-I don't know what you mean."

I leaned in about a centimetre closer so I could see her face more clearly. It was a little trait of mine to be able to tell people from people; I wasn't too in-the-know when it came to girly traits, since I never really spoke to any, but I knew an imposter when I saw one. "See what I want to know is why a girl like you should be dressed up in a boy's uniform. I know that the stupid frilly dress is just sickening but..." I lifted the base of my sickly blue blazer to add an emphasis. Black was way smarter, "...this thing's even worse. Look at it – its _blue_!"

"It's a long story." She smiled back at me, an inquisitive look in her brown eyes. "It's also a secret, and I can see you're good at this, so please keep it under wraps Mister..."

I sighed with a smile and a nod, "Charlton Holmes." It sounded more like 'Charuton Horumes' when I said it in Japanese. "I apologise for the intrusion Miss Fujiyoka. I've had a bit of a misunderstanding with the football team and a certain 'Shinzu' but, I guess I'll just be going since you look busy in here...what with all the company and all." I then pointed to a big crowd of girls in the centre of the room, glaring daggers at me. Fujiyoka just turned and smiled at them, which, surprisingly, made them start getting all love-hearty in the eyes. A couple looked over at me curiously, but I shrugged it off.

Fujiyoka smiled again, but at me this time. It really was strange seeing that smile in that uniform. In a way it suited her, but in another it didn't.

I turned to leave but suddenly felt a hand on each of my shoulders. I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sudden touch but instead looked left, then right, then left, then right...and left again, to find myself seeing double.

"Hey Haruhi, who's this?" The two figures chorused in unison.

Okay, now I was sure this wasn't my mind playing tricks on me and that there really was a, ginger, tall, mischievous looking twin stood at either side of me.

I felt my face threatening to flush red and stopped on my tip-toes when the boy on my right tried to make eye contact with me. One thing I hated was other people being close to me. Especially complete strangers.

"Will you guys knock it off and let go of him. I really doubt he's gay." Fujiyoka sighed from behind me. I could just see the vain pulsing in her forehead as she sent the boys away in a warning tone, which they did in a symmetrical manner. "This is Charlton Holmes. He came in here to find an escape route- not to be harassed by two jerks."

The twin on the left pursed his lips and the other copied, sending a quick glance in my direction and then back to the ceiling. "Like the detective, huh? Too bad...he sounds fun."

I turned slowly back to face Haruhi and felt my eyes widen as I noticed the attention I was gaining from the rest of the room. It appeared that we had caused quite a stir. "Okay, bye!" I lunged for the handle again and managed to get outside... to see a rather muscular looking rugby player glaring armed with a stick.

I was instantly pulled back inside again. This time, by my own instincts though.

"God, these rich people never give up."

I figured running around while being tailed by a pack of hunting dogs was worse than being eyed by a group of girls stuck in stupid yellow dresses. Somehow, that wasn't such a big leap to make.

"What is it Mr. Holmes?" Haruhi frowned, noticing my distress.

I pointed my finger towards the door and she looked outside briefly, only to slam it shut and ram her back into it, bolting the door shut in one swift hand movement. She dropped the tray but I managed to catch it in my hands before the precious tea got spilt all over the floor.

The two twins blinked twice in unison before looking outside too. When they came back, their faces were pale and they looked as if they could hardly move. "Gee Sherlock, looks like you've got the entire student body out there."

"Sherlock?" I frowned, but it fell upon deaf ears. Haruhi looked shell-shocked.

I blinked a few times and passed the tray back to her when she regained her composure. "They've been looking for a chance to jump me since first period. An idiot shoved me at the top of the stairs, and I ended up falling backwards against this girl. She fell backwards and 'boom'!" I sighed and looked at the chandelier hanging above my head. "The hunt for the evil-villain begins."

One of the twins, the one closest to me, elbowed Haruhi in the ribs and sniggered, "Hey Haruhi, looks like you're not the centre of attention any more."

"I _said _knock it off."

Sighing and turning to Haruhi I frowned and put a finger to my lip. "See, it was none of my intentions to be shoved in the limelight like this. They all stink anyway."I chuckled deeply, noticing the disgusted expressions on the two ginger twin's faces. They pouted and folded their arms over at what I had said. "Not to insult you two though!" I laughed, "You don't stink at all! Actually, you smell of lavender. I'm not too keen on lavender."

I always hated lavender, so that was a bit of an understatement. It made my nose itch like crazy, and it had this pungent scent to it that made me sneeze. Not that I had hay fever or anything...it was just an agitating smell.

"Lavender?" Haruhi deadpanned, "Don't girls usually smell of lavender, you guys?"

We both laughed as the two twins proceeded to glance at each other hotly and then blush a fevering red. I chuckled, "Ah, I get it! You guys stink of girls because you hang round them so much? Wow, you're really lucky." I pouted, "Girls aren't too keen on me...I'm not really their 'type'." I continued to mumble. Sure, girls didn't hate me so much. They never really went for the geeky, alternative boys. Instead, they went for the richer, attractive blokes. In fact, I wasn't even sure how most of these kids existed, since marriages and partnerships between rich snobs like this were common, and never tended to get anywhere. The problem with my friendship dilemma was my personality. I didn't really get on with many people because of my unsociability, and I was known to daydream a lot. I spent weekends and after-school playing on the latest games console, my brother being a games designer and all, and none of that was ever popular with the girls. The only ones I could even befriend were the rich otaku's...and I hated them.

Besides, I didn't even want a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend, for that matter. Relationships were a drag.

"So, Sherlock..." A nickname already? "...what are you going to do about all those boys out there?" One of the twins asked, looking up slightly so he could meet my eyes. I stood about an inch taller than them.

The other one did the same, "Yeah! If they stay out there, they're going to end up ruining our well esteemed reputation."

I shrugged and looked to Haruhi for help, raising an eyebrow. "I don't know...but I'm not going back out there!" I shuddered, "I don't feel like getting pulverised on my first day."

The girl pondered for a few moments, before looking between the two boys on either side of me, and then back at the door. When she spoke, she had a cautious tone in her voice. "Kaoru, you wouldn't mind taking him to see Kyoya, right?"

I raised an eyebrow at Haruhi, but she just smiled at me slyly. What was she doing?

The one on my right, who I presumed was Kaoru, nodded and gave Haruhi thumbs up. (Much to my dismay) "So...you think she'd qualify as a Host, right?"

"Exactly."

Haruhi wasn't really helping so I tapped her on the shoulder and moaned, "What are you getting me into Fujiyoka-chan? I don't even know what a Host is!" I don't think I told them I was short for cash...did I? Oh well, they seemed to have made their minds up for me, as Kaoru soon grabbed hold of my arm and was dragging me through music room five towards a row of large, red sofas. Along the way I noticed that this place was FULL, and I mean FULL of girls, all wearing their custard yellow dresses with pride. The picture reminded me of a bakery. Meringues EVERYWHERE. Then I noticed that Kaoru and his brother weren't the only boys in here.

Sitting at a small table, clutching a pink bunny rabbit to his chest, surrounded by girls, was a small blonde boy. He sat hunched over his rabbit, playing with cake in his little blue uniform. The girls around him were squealing and offering him various goodies, and I instantly felt envious of him. Sat beside him, taller than the twins even, was a tall, dark haired, muscular boy. He sat beside the small boy, brewing a pot of green tea on the floor. He looked rather at ease, but also had girls hanging over him also. "Uh...none of my business, I know, but..." I blinked while following the ginger twin, "...Who are those guys?"

Kaoru turned his head and smiled at me before continuing his walk to the changing rooms, "Those guys? The small, cute kid isn't as young as you think – he's really seventeen. That's Honey-chan, and the big guy next to him is Mori. They stick together like glue, but you really don't want to get on either of their bad sides."

I gaped widely. How could he...be...he was TINY! How the hell could he be Seventeen? "R-really? Th-that's just confusing, Kaoru...is it?"

Kaoru smiled and quickened his pace, "Yep! Kaoru Hitachiin. That earlier was my brother, Hikaru. We're twins." He grinned, and remained silent until we reached the sofas and turned left, where we were met by another tall boy, this time with black hair and glasses. In his hand he held a large notepad covered in numbers and kanji.

"Good afternoon, Kaoru. May I ask what you are doing away from your duties?" The boy asked rather formerly, looking over his glasses at me as if examining me like a piece of food. He looked rather intelligent, and fairly high on the food-chain. I gulped when our eyes met, and looked away, tugging my arm out of Kaoru's grasp since we had stopped.

Kaoru however, looked less worried and grinned cheekily, "Haruhi found this boy wandering around the entrance. Apparently he's on the run but, I'm not so sure about that..." He grinned and winked at me slyly, "...I think he's gay, but he's denying it, so Haruhi told me I could keep him. Do you know where Tamaki is?"

A complete lie.

I didn't like the idea of Kaoru telling this other 'Host member' about my affairs, but I guess I had to put up with it for a while. Going by his boisterous attitude, he'd probably end up telling everyone in the room about my little problem. Either that or the other one would first.

I didn't know whether to see this as good or bad. If perhaps, everyone here were told the truth about our little misunderstanding, then perhaps I wouldn't be as loathed as I expected. Maybe I could live my life as a normal boy?

"Ah, I see your problem there..." Kyoya glared at me sideways, "...but he will have to work for his privileges. Food, uniform...the usual."

Ah.

I opened my mouth to protest, but Kaoru did it for me, "Haruhi will pay! She said so herself, didn't she?"

I paused, considered the pros and cons, and then nodded enthusiastically. Kyoya pushed the glasses onto the bridge of his nose with his index finger and eyed me curiously. "Tamaki is entertaining his guests in out the back. I believe he is putting on one of his little shows again."

I paused. A show?

Kyoya noticed my confused expression and closed his book shut with a sharp snap, making me flinch. "Is there something you need, Mister..?"

"Sherlock." I managed to smile slightly, "Just...call me Sherlock. It's what they do."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Mister...Sherlock. What is it?"

I flinched slightly under his gaze. I'd already forgotten. "Uhm...can I go to the bathroom please? I need a bit of air."

**Charlockle: Thanks for reading the first chapter! I appreciate it. :3 Please leave a review, and I take any criticism on-board. :)**

**Now, a preview of the next chapter:**

_"Sweet Jesus." I moaned, burying my head in my hands as I noticed them all. This was not what I wanted, so I made a promise to myself to personally destroy the one responsible for this at my next chance._

_"Hmm, it's a bit tight at the waist, and that hair is a bit too bright, but other than that...it's good!"_

_I opened my eyes and examined the boy in front of me. He was about my height, and blonde, which was pretty unusual for someone of the Japanese descendant. He looked pretty damn handsome, and was glowing with a princely radiance. He stood at the front of the small crowd cheering at me like a hyperactive child. What was he? Some sort of fashion guru or something?_

_"Uh...no offence but..." I paused, shaking off my shoes. I hated shoes. "...Who the heck are you?"_


	2. Chapter 2 Misinformed

**Charlockle: I'm back with my second chapter of 'Misinformed', and, I think we're up for a bit of a confusing chapter here! I'm slowly introducing Charlton to the Hosts in my own little way, as well as causing some voids and keeping you guessing about some things... :) **

**(Also, sorry for the absence of this chapter! I truly thought I'd uploaded it earlier, so for that I'm sorry! New one should be up sooner!)**

**Enjoy!**

_When making these decisions to change, you need to be completely sure of what you're doing. Otherwise, you won't be prepared for the consequences. You need to decide whether you're going to tell people. You need to decide whether these changes will be permanent. Don't screw this up now. Don't cause all this trouble for yourself._

The water was ice cold and refreshing as it hit my face. My wrists, cooling in the sink full of fresh tap water were sending the icy vibrations through my circulation, making my whole body tingle. It was too cold out there. All the people, all the girls; it was just breathtaking. I had tried to keep calm in the close proximity of the two twins, Kaoru and Hikaru. I had to practice more.

A small smile crept across my lips as a bead of water hung from my nose. It lingered there for three seconds, before dropping into the pool of water with a soft 'ploop' sound. I had been surprised, by the acceptance I got from this 'Host Club'. The people there were annoying, and they looked about my age, but they were nice-hearted, I could tell.

Looking up into the shiny mirror, I noticed how clean it was. The cubicles behind me were shining, despite being those of the toilets, and the room smelled strongly of lemongrass.

I however, stood out like a sore thumb; my reflection hardly doing myself justice. My thick hair had been permanently dyed in a rich purple, so that it covered my left eye, which in the mirror, appeared on my right, because that's how mirrors work. They're always the opposite of what's there in reality.

My dark grey eyes looked back at me, half closed and tired. I had slight bags under my eyes from lack of sleep, but it just looked like makeup from where I was standing. It was hardly visible.

But was I suitable for the Host Club?

The Host Club.

What was the '_Host Club'_?

In a school filled with rich, suave people like Kyoya and Shinzu, I wouldn't have been surprised if the Host Club had been a place where the commoners of the school were gathered and forced to wait upon the rich hand and foot. But that wouldn't explain why there were no 'commoners' there. Everyone in the facility seemed to be fairly rich, and the majority of these were girls.

Girls?

I remembered with a start, how the girls had looked upon Haruhi as she approached me upon entrance. They had looked at her as if she were theirs and theirs only. In fact, I would go so far as to say that they were falling head over heels in love with her. And Haruhi had wanted me to keep her sex a secret, so that would explain how the girls treated her. They thought she was a boy.

All the boys, surrounded by girls. All the boys, working to serve the girls.

Was this what being a Host was all about? Entertaining the rich, wild fantasies of the girls of Ouran Academy may have seemed pretty far-fetched, but then again, these were rich people I was dealing with.

"_My God. What have I gotten myself into?"_

After ten minutes of pacing and huffing in the bathrooms, I eventually realised where I was and left the toilets as casually as I could. I looked around the huge yellow room twice before noticing that for once, there was nobody there. Nobody at all.

The place was completely empty, so I walked through the centre and approached a huge, red bay window. I could see the entire courtyard from that window. The fountain in the centre of the patio spouted water all through the day: continuing an endless cycle that somehow managed to keep the pools crisp and clear. The grass on the fields around the yard was soft and very, very green. I watched, chuckling silently to myself as a short man attempted to mow the huge mass of slightly overgrown lawn. He was smiling. He looked so pitiful and yet, I was sure he was gaining something from it.

"I wonder what it is."

"Apparently it gives them a sense of accomplishment." A voice sounded from behind me, and I turned around with a start to see Kyoya stood behind me, his hands folded over his chest. He looked down at the man on the grass coldly, his face completely barren of emotion. I watched as he looked literally down his nose at both me and the man. It frightened me, to see a man like this. Was he the typical rich snob, or was it an act? Was he even perhaps, worse than the typical arrogant idiot?

"What makes you say that?" I replied blandly, still watching the man. Something about the way he was trying so hard and smiling in the sunlight made me want to give it a go.

Kyoya obviously disagreed. "Commoners live meaningless little lives. They suffer having to work for the good things in life, so much so that the pitiful creatures become so disillusioned to actually _enjoy_ working." He almost spat, never meeting my eyes, "He was born in a world so bland, and now we watch him as he tries to get into our world."

The man with the lawnmower tripped slightly as the machine appeared to break. I took the moment to wonder why he wasn't using a larger machine, or a vehicle for this job. _'He probably can't afford it.' _I thought, just as the man fell forwards and landed on his knees. The lawnmower lost control and sped a few metres ahead, leaving the man to pry himself from the ground. I jumped forwards, a hand involuntarily moving towards the glass to reach out a helping hand that he would never receive. Something took hold of it. Kyoya glared at me, and moved my arm to my side.

"But, as you can see, it doesn't matter how much effort one puts into the job. He simply will never become like us. He will always be a simple commoner."

"What?" I snapped, my head spinning round suddenly. My eyes I could feel, were angry and sharp. I growled through my teeth, taking a step backwards and facing the man angrily. "A _simple commoner? _Is that how you really see them?"

Kyoya appeared startled. His eyes widened slightly behind his glasses, but he did not move. He simply calmed himself and nodded to me, smirking slyly. "Yes. Do you have a problem with that, Holmes-kun?"

My teeth ground together as I bit back an insult. How could he- _how could this man be so insolent?!_ He was _worse _than the typical, fat, rich man who sat on his backside all day. He was the manipulative, arrogant bastard who ran the world, who ran the government! In that moment, I knew that I hated Kyoya. He was scum to me.

"Of course I have a problem." I growled. It took me all of my emotional strength to walk past him, shoving him sideways as I went. I did not fear Kyoya, but I did not want to start a fight with another rich man. I didn't know of his power, and I didn't want to know, but something told me that this man should not be messed with.

I settled with a simple, "I have a problem, with scum like you who think they're above everyone else. Remember that _Kyoya."_

"If you are issuing me with a threat, I can assure you that my family owns-"

"I don't care what megabuck company your family owns, and I don't give a damn about your personal life! But I you talk about another human being like that in front of me again, then you're going to get a punch to that big-ass ego of yours."

I guess, I got the last word for that one. Kyoya never replied, but even if he had, I wouldn't have been able to hear either. My ears were suddenly filled with loud, angry music. It was a melody, coming from a piano. At first, I wasn't quite sure whether it was in my head, or whether it was actually being played. But then I realised, that the tune was coming form the back of the music room. I turned my head slightly, still fuming, to see if Kyoya was responsible for this, but he just stood there with his back to me, looking out over the world like some omnipotent God. He didn't seem at all bothered, by either my insult or the music.

I however, had had just about enough of being angry. The piano was growing softer, and as the notes grew into a more beautiful melody, my emotions began to cool.

The piano had always had that affect on me. Since I was the age of six, my brother had paid for daily piano lessons for me. I had been brought up around the music, and for the majority of my life I had built up a skill set of musical abilities that allowed me to not just hear the music, but to feel the music. It brought back nostalgia of living in London with my family, and drove me to play it.

I looked around, completely forgetting about my little argument with Kyoya, in search of the hidden music. My gaze eventually fell upon a large red door at the back of the room, hidden by a curtain of the same colour.

"That's strange. I could have sworn that wasn't there before." I murmured to myself, pulling the curtain away. The music grew louder as I reached for the brass doorknob. My hand struggled nervously to turn the knob, but I worked up the courage and turned it. The door squeaked slightly, but when it opened I was bombarded by a blast of bold music.

The room was a lot larger than I expected. A huge hall, very darkly lit awaited me on the other side of the door. It was unusually cold in the hall, despite the fact that almost the entire female population of the school was hiding away in here, their eyes fixed on a lit stage at the front. At the back of the crowd, I saw the members of the Host Club from earlier. Haruhi turned and smiled at me as she took notice of my entrance, and I smiled back sheepishly.

"Where's Kyoya?" She mouthed.

"I dunno." I shrugged in reply, mouthing back before moving into the darkest corner of the room and settling myself in.

Haruhi seemed confused to say the least, but went back to watching the stage. It was then that I noticed what was going on.

A man sat on a pedestal, right at the front of the hall. A huge black Yamaha piano stood below him, it's shiny black case glimmering under the spotlight. The man looked about the same height as me, but from this distance I couldn't tell. He had removed his blue blazer, and was wearing his white undershirt loose and free. His hair stuck up on his head; bright blonde and shining. He was, to say the least, extremely handsome. There was no doubting it. His hands moved lightly up and down the piano, embedded in the flow of the music. He looked so pleased, so graceful.

A sharp pain hit my chest as I took in the scene. It reminded me of the nights when I used to play in front of my brother. I would never play in front of anyone else but my brother, and it was our special thing. I wanted to play. I just, wanted to be up there, but with only my brother watching me.

But he was at home, and there was someone else in the limelight.

"Beelzenef thinks you are lonely"

"What?" I turned around sharply to face the shadow I stood in. Did it...just...talk to me?

"Beelzenef can sense these things. He thinks you are lonely."

The shadow cleared slightly and a shape moved out of the corner, thought it was still just as black as the darkness itself. It was a mound, or rather, a man underneath a huge coal cloak. I could barely see his face, but his smile was wide and mysterious. He raised a hand in front of my face, on the edge of it hung a small yellow puppet in the shape of a rather strange cat with the largest diamond eyes. It looked at me funny. I laughed.

"Is this Beelzenef?" I chuckled, patting the puppet on the head with a grin.

Of course, I was completely unaware of the reaction this would provide.

In the blink of an eye the man was on the floor, curled up in a ball and shaking feverishly. Panicking, I glanced around the crowded room to see if anyone was watching, but no-one seemed to notice the peculiar-looking man. As I looked down at him, I noticed that the puppet had fallen off his hand. Slowly and carefully, I bent over and scooped the cat into my hands and inspected it carefully. It was a very unusual type of puppet; possibly a device used for voodoo, or going by the man's attire, the dark arts.

Making sure that no-one else was watching, I gently slipped the puppet onto my right hand. It smelled like lemons, which would have been unusual, had I not been holding a bright yellow cat puppet on my hand.

I looked down at the man on the floor. The shaking seemed to have subsided now and he was looking up at me from underneath his hood. His mouth was in a small 'o' shape, curious as I crouched down onto my toes and moved the puppet towards his face. Once I was sure he was fine with me being this close, I pulled the goofiest looking evil-grin I could manage and said, "Beelzenef is worried."

The man froze momentarily. He smiled. Then he laughed.

It was loud; a strange, cackling laugh that seemed to be drawing an awful lot of attention to our dark little corner. I looked behind me to see about fifty pairs of eyes staring in our direction, puzzled expressions of horror swept across all of their faces. One of the girls burst out into tears.

I glanced at Hikaru and Kaoru for reassurance, but they were looking at me with the same blank expressions too. In fact, the only one who was showing any sort of human reaction, was the man dressed in black, and he was cackling away like a mad serial killer of some sorts.

"Uhm...Beelzenef is confused?" I mumbled to the man, who's laughing was slowing down to a halt, tears streaming down his cheeks and rolling off his pale chin. It was only when he had completely stopped, that I noticed something.

The music was gone.

With a room of people staring at you as if you had just risen from the dead, you never really know how to act, or what to do. In my case, I simply sat there on my toes, looking blankly and smiling stupidly at a man who I had only just met. I didn't know why he had collapsed in a fit of shaking, or why he had just burst into hysterics, but I assumed he wasn't a people person.

Which made me feel good, because I instantly knew I wasn't the only one.

"Beelzenef seems to have made a new friend." The man snickered, rising from the floor and smiling at me sincerely from underneath his hood. I watched as he moved into a position exactly like mine and licked his lips. Being very, very still I let him remove the puppet from my hand. He was very careful, very tender with 'Beelzenef', so I assumed that this was not just a puppet to him. "Perhaps if the new friend was not part of the Host Club, he would join the Dark Arts club."

I blinked. So I was right. This guy _was_ a fan of the dark arts. But, how did he know about- "I'm not a Host...yet." I smiled slightly, out of confusion and kindness of heart, "But, how did you know that?"

The man frowned, and I could have sworn that had his hood not been covering his face at that moment, it would have been full of remorse. "Beelzenef has been following you. We first saw you this morning. We were going to approach you but...Beelzenef frightened one of the girls."

I frowned slightly. Was he answering my question, or was he just rambling?

"The girl jumped. She knocked Beelzenef's friend and...We saw everything that happened. We have been following you to apologise for what we caused, Mister...Holmes. That is how we know."

I was about to speak, to say something like 'it was you?' or 'it's fine', but I was cut off instantly as the man leapt from his toes and onto my person. His arms wrapped around me, holding me in a hug for a split second before he leapt to his feet and pointed Beelzenef into the air.

"Justice has been served!" He shouted, causing all the girls to jump backwards in a strange sort of unison. I flinched as his voice echoed through the huge room and he spun around, running off in the opposite direction. And in a flash, he was gone, and so was Beelzenef.

As the man disappeared into the darkness of the room, a single bead of sweat trickled down my forehead.

Everyone was staring at me.

**Charlockle: So...yeah. ^_^" Sorry about the tardiness, and I apologise if my writing skills are diminishing as the story goes on. That happens to me a lot. :P Oh, and I do actually like Kyouya. I just thought I'd give him a different introduction. :) **

**Wooo, got Ouran full box-set this week! Watched it all in the space of two days! :D**

**No preview this time, but I'll have the next chapter up this week!**


End file.
